


Interrupted

by Kioee



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, RinRei Week, but look at these dorks, everything i'm writing is so short this week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kioee/pseuds/Kioee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RinRei Week<br/>Day Four Prompt: Confessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

He had it all planned out, had worked out exactly what he was going to say, finally worked up the courage to say it, and found the right time. Taking a breath, Rei walked up to Rin in the park where they usually met for their Sunday morning jogs. 

“Rin-san, before we begin, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Rei, I think I really like you and I kind of want to be boyfriends or something.” It came out fast and Rin looked away, bracing himself for Rei’s response to his spontaneous confession.

“You see we’ve known each other for a while and in that time we’ve become friends and I have come to realize that my feelings for you-” Rin’s words caught up to him and he finally processed what the other said to him. “What?”

“I like you, okay?” Rin was determinedly looking at the ground.

“Oh! I-I like you too.”

All of his planning and preparation had been all for nothing, but Rin’s interruption still achieved the desired results.


End file.
